lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU Merchandise
Frick TV and Lego Marty McCoy Cinematic Universe Company collaborated with many toy and game brands in order to make merchandise based on their TV programs and movies. More brands coming soon... LEGO Normal Sets * LEGO TALOVAG Set (Vesp And GameTime's Apartment) * LEGO TALOVAG set The School * LEGO TALOVAG set The Movie Theather * LEGO TALOVAG set "E.T.'s Bicycle Getaway" * LEGO TALOVAG Minifigures Series * LEGO Frick Squad Minifigures Series * LEGO The Adventures of Vesp "The Time Elevator" * LEGO The Adventures of Vesp "The Jolly Roger" * LEGO The Adventures of Vesp "Dracula's Castle" * LEGO The GameTime Movie "GameTime's House" * LEGO The GameTime Movie "Dungeon Of Trolls" * LEGO The GameTime Movie "Hall Of Wikia Heroes" * LEGO The GameTime Movie "King Phantom's Stadium" * LEGO Ingrid Kingdom * LEGO Venture: Overworld * LEGO Venture: Hell Dimensions * TALOVAG Team Pack with Vesp and GameTime * TALOVAG Marty Fun Pack * TALOVAG Trigger Fun Pack * Frick Squad GT Shot Level Pack * Frick Squad Team Pack with Mariposa Quinn and Spy Lizard * Terror Week Alvin Level Pack * Agent Ghost Fun Pack * The Creature Hunt Level Pack * Morphers Story Pack with Florence and Krish * Morphers Team Pack * Morphers Vincent Fun Pack * Morphers Pheno Fun Pack * LEGO Dimensions The Adventures of Vesp Story Pack with Vesp (TAOV Outfit) And Marty * The Adventures of Vesp The Doom-Raider Fun Pack * TALOVAG Cipher Mega Story Pack * The GameTime Movie Story Pack with GameTime and Trigger * The GameTime Movie King Phantom Fun Pack * Venture: Halloween Level Pack with Armored Robert Kidrobot * TALOVAG Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG The Many Faces Of GameTime Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG The Return Of The Good Guys Blind Bag Figure Series * Metaworld Blind Bag Series * Frick Squad Blind Bag Series *Venture: Halloween Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG Blind Bag Keychain Series Funko Funko Pop The Amazing Life of GameTime and Vesp Wave 1 * Vesp Funko POP! * GameTime Funko POP! * Marty Funko POP! * The Cipher King Funko POP! * Trigger Funko POP! Wave 2 * E.T. Funko POP! * N.W.A.P Funko POP! * Pixel Funko POP! * Principal Morton Funko POP! Wave 3 *Lily Funko POP! *Seven Funko POP! *Tiffany Funko POP! *Archie Funko POP! *Zemo Funko POP! *Clara Funko POP! Exclusiveshos * Vesp (Vampire Hunter Outfit) with Bob (SDCC Exclusive) Funko POP! * Cowboy Vesp with Time-Travelling Elevator POP! Ride! * Missy GameTime Funko POP! (SDCC Exclusive) * Mage Marty Funko POP! * Fart Cloud The Cipher King Funko POP! * Pixel Headphone Variant Funko POP! *Broken Nerd With A Pencil Funko POP! (NYCC Exclusive) *Armored Trigger Funko POP! (NYCC Exclusive) The Adventures of Vesp * Pirate Vesp With the Jolly Roger POP! Ride * Vesp POP! * Vesp Action Pose Funko POP! * Dracula POP! * The Doom-Raider POP! GameTime The Movie * Superhero GameTime POP! * Vampire Hunter GameTime POP! * Chef GameTime POP! * Tuxedo GameTime POP! * Zombie Survivor GameTime POP! * Pirate GameTime POP! * Cowboy GameTime POP! * GameTime POP! * King Phantom POP! * Dimensionsal Thief POP! * The Troll POP! * Phantom Hitman POP! * Spirit Giant POP! * Juggernaut Spider POP! * Blizzard Phantom POP! * Nightmare General POP! * Chaos Keyboard Prism King Phantom POP! * Cop GameTime POP! Agent Ghost * Agent Ghost Funko POP! * Agent Laser Funko POP! * Agent Ghost (Mission Outfit) with the SS Mark 2 POP! Ride Metaworld * Garlic Funko POP! * Alec Funko POP! * Ulmulk Funko POP! * Jockey Funko POP! * Garlic (Winter Military) with the T-12 Intercepter POP! Ride Dorbz * GameTime Dorbz * Vesp Dorbz Mystery Minis * The Amazing Life of GameTime and Vesp * The Adventures of Vesp * Frick Squad *The GameTime Movie Vinyl Idolz *GameTime Vinyl Idolz GizToy (A fanmade blind box/bag series by me) * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * Frick Squad * The Custom Club Skylanders: Frick Force * Normal Starter Pack: Trigger, GameTime, Trigger's Machine Gun Car ($74.99) * Marty Starter Pack: Trigger, GameTime, Marty, Machine Gun Car, Marty's Hovercraft Category:Merchandise Category:GizToy Category:LEGO Sets Category:LEGO Dimensions Packs Category:Kidrobot Category:Funko Category:POP! Vinyl Category:Mystery Minis Category:DORBZ Category:Vinyl Idolz Category:Blind Bags